


Luggage of Love

by elflife



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflife/pseuds/elflife





	Luggage of Love

Before his departure, Thorin went to Dale and sought out Bain: "Be brave for your Da and your sisters. Kill the boy within you, and let the man be born." He draws Bain in for a tight embrace, hurried down the rickety staircase and strode into the sunrise without a glance back.

 

Bain leans heavily against the railing, watching Thorin's silhouette blends in with the crowd. 

 

It was a brisk, cool morning. The towns folk have just awoke to another day of mundane routine, quite ignorant of the turmoil far beyond the city walls -- maidens carrying basket of bread, schoolboys with satchel of books. All going about with heavy footsteps, but light hearts.

 

Amidst the hurly-burly of towns life, Thorin appeared oddly out of place.

*Orcrist is not a heavy sword for a dwarf,* Bain mused, 

*yet he seemed to have packed the whole world upon his shoulders.*

 

He closed his eyes, slowly draws in a deep breath. The cold morning air filled up his ribcage and sent shivers down his spine. 

It came out an elongated sigh, soft and warm.

Brightening himself by an effort of will, he turns and goes back in to wake his sisters,

 

*Da would be alright.*

 

 

 

 

 

 

===========================

* "Kill the boy within you, and let the man be born." frm George.R.R.Martin's A Dance with Dragons. Full original quote see below.

** “- 有什么au可以愉快的虐人啊 - 反击。把被绑架那个妹子换成撸哥，换成巴德被半兽人绑了威胁孤山。孤山说我交赎金行不？半兽人说你们逗我？为了显示我们认真的，砍了bowman的左手。然后让大舅去救他。”

**+1 求扩，求改，求投喂！

 

 

"Allow me to give my lord one last piece of counsel," the old man had said, "the same counsel I once gave my brother when we parted for the last time. He was three-and-thirty when the Great Council chose him to mount the Iron Throne. A man grown with sons of his own, yet in some ways still a boy. Egg had an innocence to him, a sweetness we all loved. Kill the boy within you, I told him the day I took ship for the Wall. It takes a man to rule. An Aegon, not an Egg. Kill the boy and let the man be born." The old man felt Jon's face. "You are half the age that Egg was, and your own burden is crueler one, I fear. You will have little joy of your command, but I think you have the strength in you to do the things that must be done. Kill the boy, Jon Snow. Winter is almost upon us. Kill the boy and let the man be born.”


End file.
